7 keanehan sekolah
by taniasalsa
Summary: Ranpo mengajak anggota Osis bersenjata untuk melakukan uji nyali... yah itu aja summarynya.
1. Chapter 1

Siang yang cerah di stray dogs high school, terlihat seorang murid dengan mata sipit yang sedang terduduk di salah satu bawah pohon, kita paggil saja dia Ranpo. Ranpo yang ngak tau mau ngapain tersebut duduk dibawah pohon sambil sambil mendengar orang yang lewat, hingga dia mendengarkan satu topik menarik di telinganya.

"Hei mu tau tentang 7 keanehan sekolah ini kan"

"Aku tau, aku tau, yang salah satunya tangga yang tak pernah sama jumlahnya terus kan"

"Katanya hal hal terjadi di malam hari, kita coba yuk"

"Ngak ah, seram..."

Yah... Gitulah percakapan dua orang yang kebetulan lewat tersebut yang membuat Ranpo tertantang dan langsung berlari keruangan kepala sekolah. Setiba didepan pintu tanpa ketuk dia langsung berteriak

"kepala sekolah!"

.

.

.

Di Ruangan osis bersenjata, para murid didalamnya melakukan kegiatan mereka masing masing. Dimulai dari Dazai yang sedang menulis, menulis list bunuh dirinya, disebelahnya Atsushi dengan sweatdrop melihat list yang cukup panjang itu, di sisi lain Kenji duduk di pinggir jendela ditemani burung burung yang berkicau dan Tanizaki sedang membahas sesuatu dengan Yosano, ntah apa pun yang mau dibahas. Kunikida, sang guru pemimbing baru saja memasuki pintu ruangan tersebut dan disaat itulah Pintu didobrak oleh Ranpo

"SEMUANYA, MARI KITA MELAKUKAN UJI NYALI MALAM INI"

Semuanya terkejut, bukan karena ide Ranpo yang mendadak, tetapi karena Kunikida yang tersungkur kedepan akibat dobrakkan pintu tadi.

"Ranpo-kun! Hati hati kalau buka pintu-"

"Wah, ide bagus Ranpo-san"

"Kedengaranya menarik, benar Atsushi-kun"

"Ha-hai!"

"Apa itu uji nyali?"

"Eh Kenji-kun, mu ngak tau?"

Kasihanilah Kunikida yang diabaikan ini, ok lanjut. Mereka sudah duduk rapi di mengeliling meja petak, seperti konverensi meja petak (?). Lanjut, mereka membahas 7 keanehan kesolah? Misteri sekolah? Entahlah, yang pasti malam, bisa dipakai uji nyali, ada rada rada seram gitu. Dan deal mereka akan melakukannya di gedung lama sekolah stray dogs.

"Kalau gini udah diputuskan, semua anggota, malam ini, di gedung lama!"

Mereka pun bertepuk tangan(?). Tiba tiba Kunikida ngomong

"Tunggu, Sebelum itu kalian harus izin dahulu dengan Kepala sekolah-"

"Aku udah minta izin tadi kok, malah kita ditemani"

Jawaban Ranpo membuat Kunikida sang guru pembimbing yang notabenya takut hantu gagal ngelak, ngak mungkin juga dia ngak nemani muridnya yang agak rada rada ini.

"Kalau gitu kuulang lagi, SEMUA ANGGOTA, MALAM INI, GEDUNG LAMA!"

.

.

.

.

Malam hari di Stray dogs high school, langit biru dan bulan terang menyinari malam hari, tapi sayangitu hanya prediksi semata.

"KENAPA MALAH HUJAN LEBAT DAN PETIR MENYAMBAR NYAMBAR SAAT KITA MELAKUKAN INI"

kata Kunikida yang bulu kuduknya udah pada bediri padahal mereka belum mulai uji nyalinya.

"Dan kenapa, malah nambah 4 orang lagi, oda sensei dan mori sensei juga"

"Akutawaga udah jelas karena Dazai" kata Kunikida

"Yah kalian tahu lah Akutagawa itu kan bagai permen karet" Dazai menjeda katanya "permen karet keinjak, sekali nempel susah lepasinnya"

Kata kata itu sungguh meng-jelb dihati, tapi karna dazai yang ngomong dia diam.

"Lah terus Tiga laginya?" Tanya Atsushi

"Jadi begini..."

Begini ceritanya, sebentar lagi waktu menunjukkan waktu berakhirnya pelajaran, para murid sangat antusias ingin pulang, ditambah langit mendung itu bikin pingin cepat pulang sebelum kejebak hujan.

Sayang nasib malang untuk yang lambat pulangnya, hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Contohnya Ango, dia lupa bawa payung, jadinya dia hanya bisa natap hujan. Disisi lain Chuuya yang wajahnya merah menatap Dazai, bukan malu tapi marah, Dazai yang dengan kurang ajarnya merusak payungnya dan melempar kedalam kolam terdekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dasar kau Dazai berengsek!"

"Chuuya, jangan marah marah gitu, kan bisa beli baru"

"Enak aja ngomong, ni kaya mana aku mau pulang!"

"Yaudah Chuuya ikut aku aja uji nyali. Ango mu juga ikut aja"

"Eeeeeh?"

.

.

"Ya gitulah.."

"Cerita macam apa itu.."

"Lah terus kok Fyodor-san ada disini juga" kali ini Tanizaki yang bertanya

"Oh kalau itu.."

.

.

"Dazai lepaskan tanganku!"

Chuuya berusaha melepaskan tanganya dari Dazai sedangkan Ango aja ngak ditahan tapi nurut, ngak mau tinggal sendiri alasanya. Disaat itulah Fyodor lewat

"Oh Dazai, sedang apa?" Tanya Fyodor bagai cuma Dazai sendiri disana

"Mau tau aja, aku mau ngajak Chuuya-"

Sebelum Dazai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chuuya berhasil lepas dari borgolan tangannya dan berlari sembunyi dibelakang Fyodor.

"Oi Dazai ke 2, antar aku pulang, rumah kita kan dekat" Chuuya menarik lengan baju Fyodor "kau punya payung kan?"

Tiba tiba terlihat Dazai tersenyum licik, dan menatap dengan tatapan "jangankaucobacobapulangdenganChuuyaataukupatahkanpayungmukayakchuuya" . Fyodor melepaskan pengangan Chuuya darinya

"Aku ngak mau payungku bernasib sama dengan punyamu" Entah kenapa Chuuya jadi kesal mendengarnya "Aku akan ikut dengan kalian"

"Eeeehh?!"

.

.

.

"Lah kalau kaya gitu ngapa ceritanya tadi tidak langsung dilanjutin aja"

"Mana sudi aku campurin cerita ku dan Chuuya dengannya"

"Apa maksudnya 'cerita ku dan Chuuya' ha!"

"Sudah sudah, mari kita mulai uji nyalinya" kata Mori sensei yang malah antusias itu sambil mengentikkan jari.

Terlihat dari belakangnya Oda sensei membawa sebuah gulungan kertas besar dan membentangnya di lantai. Dan apa itu...

'Wah... Sebuah peta!'

Yah sebuah peta, peta gedung lama tersebut yang sudah ditandai beberapa tempat.

"Semuanya! Lihat peta yang dibentang Oda sensei"

Semuanya melihat kearah kertas yang berisi peta, dibawahnya tertera banyak tulisan

"Oda sensei, bacakan!"

"Mori sensei aja yang bacakan kok malah nyuruh nyuru Odasa- ehem... Oda sensei"

Kata Dazai ngak mau tetangganya jadi bahan suruh suruh tapi ngak mau ketahuan mereka dekat, hingga Terjadi tatap tatapan antara Dazai dan Mori, selang beberapa detik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para pembaca pun bosan melihat titik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya udah deh aku yang bacakan, lagian kan Dazai pintar"

'Lah terus apa hubungannya!' Batin yang lain

Mori pun membacakan apa aja yang tertulis disana, salah satunya dimana saja lokasi 7 keanehan? Misteri? Sekolah itu

1\. Tangga lantai 2 yang selalu berubah banyaknya

2\. Hanako di wc ke 4, wc perempuan lantai 3

3\. Piano yang bebunyi di ruang musik

4\. Manekin pratikum yang bergerak di ruang biologi

5\. Sosok tergantung dibawah pohon sakura

6\. Sumur berdarah

7\. ...

"Lah, Mori sensei, yang ketujuh mana?"

"Oh yang ketujuh.."

Semuanya menunggu jawabanya

"Gak tau. Ngak nemu sih"

"Hah!"

Mari kita lanjut saja, percakapan mereka sebelum mulai terlalu panjang sampai sampai fakta bahwa pemilik sekolah yang memilih membeli semua perlengkapan baru karena malas mindahkan dari gedung lama ke yang baru.

"Akan kubagi kelompoknya" akhirnya Fukuzawa ngomong

"Kelompok pertama, Edogawa, Yosano, sakaguchi"

Terlihat Ranpo dan Yosano yang saling tos, plus Ango yang cuma tegak dibelakang mereka.

"Kelompok kedua, Nakajima, Oda-san, dan Akutagawa"

"Aku maunya sama Dazai-san, bukan sama nakajima!"

"ya aku juga maunya sama Dazai-san"

"Kalian berdua kayak anak Dazai ya"

"Odasak-chough- Oda-sensei, mereka mah memang anakku, ibunya kan Chuu-ugh!"

Satu pukulan mendarat tepat diperut Dazai, pelakunya... Yah pasti udah pada tau.

"Kelompok ketiga, Miyazawa, kunikida-sensei, Tanizaki"

Ngak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka, mereka terima terima aja.

"Dan sisanya jadi satu kelompok"

Fukuzawa maju kedepan Mori akhirnya membuka mulut memberi aba aba

"Uji nyali, DIMULAI!"

A/N

Haiiiiiiiiii! saya kembali dengan cerita baru nan aneh lagi. terima kasih kepada para reader yang masih mau membaca cerita cerita saya.

seperti biasa maaf jika banyak kesalahan seperti typo, gak jelas, dan kesalahan lainnya. dan satu hal lagi... ada kemungkinan lama update akibat ujian yang mendekat, tetapi sebisa mungkin menulis daripada belajar(dasar pemalas). thanks yang udah mau mampir, ditunggu commentnya~


	2. Chapter 2

Anggota Osis bersenjata yang melakukan uji di gedung lama Stray Dogs dihari hujan dan berpetir.

Fukuzawa maju kedepan Mori akhirnya membuka mulut memberi aba aba

"Uji nyali, DIMULAI!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, oi, oi... Yang benar aja"

"Masa aku harus bersama kedua "Dazai" disini!"

"Chuuya, jangan seenaknya samakan aku dengannya"

"Hei, aku juga punya nama"

Kelompok ke empat, yang terdiri dari, Dazai yang ggs, ganteng ganteng sedeng, Fyodor, yang ganteng tapi mainnya sama tikus got, dan terakhir Chuuya, preman sekolah tapi Tsunderenya minta ampun.

Dan sekarang, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke wc perempuan lantai tiga. Fyodor yang dengan santainya berjalan didepan sedangkan Chuuya sedang ditambah takut dengan hal hal yang disampaikan Dazai selama perjalanan kesana.

"Hei Chuuya, kau tahu... Katanya, orang yang menganggu kediamanya akan diikuti selamanya"

"Heh.. Kau kira mu bisa menakutkanku dengan cerita-"

BAM!

"sweatdrop

Chuuya yang 'sok sok' berani itu langsung meluk orang yang paling dekat denganya

"Chuuya, why..."

Dazai yang dengan sengaja ngejatuhin sapu dengan harapan dipeluk Chuuya, tapi keberuntungan tak pernah memihak dia, bukannya pelukan Chuuya yang dapat malah kecemburuan yang dapat.

"Oi, lepaskan aku... Itu cuma sapu"

"Ngakkk! ... Oh, cuma sapu"

Chuuya melepaskan pelukanya dan langsung pura pura berani lagi. Fyodor cuma bisa sweatdrop

Oke, mereka melanjutkan perjalan mereka, kali ini tanpa ada yang ngomong hingga mereka sampai di tujuan mereka dengan selamat.

"Siapa yang mau selfie disana?" Tanya Fyodor kepada kedua temanya itu

"Ngapain kita selfie?"

"Oi Dazai, itu peraturanya tahu!"

"Ya Chuuya ngak usah marah marah juga" kata Dazai sambil nutup telinganya.

Dan Mereka saling tatap tatapan sekarang, bukan sekedar tatap tatapan, mereka sedang lomba menatap, baru 10 detik berlalu Chuuya udah kalah aja.

"Ngak mau, tadi mataku kemasukan nyamuk(?)!"

"Chuuya itu ngak mungkin terjadi"

"Cepat aja masuk sana!"

Chuuya kena dorong masuk ke WC, dengan kaki yang gemetaran dia melangkah menuju bilik ke 4, hawa disekitanya terasa mencekan, cuma tinggal satu langkah lagi

Deg

Deg

Chuuya sudah memegang ganggang pintu, hatinya begitu dengdekan dan tepat setelah itu suara hantaman keras terdengar dibalk pintu.

Tanpa aba aba Chuuya membalik bandan dan langsung berlari melewati kedua temanya.

"HANTU ITU DISINI!" Teriaknya hingga Dazai dan Fyodor tak dapat mendengar bahkan langkah kakinya.

Tiba pintu bilik keempat terbuka dan terlihat sebuah bayangan keluar

"Itu-"

.

.

.

Disisi lain Ranpo dan Yosano dengan santainya bercerita tentang tujuan mereka yaitu sosok tergantung dibawah pohon sakura dan sumur berdarah yang kebetulan dekat atau lebih tepatnya memang bersebelahan. Kalau Ango? Dia ngak tau sejak kapan, tapi intinya dia kesesat sekarang

"Lah kok aku jadi diruang ganti baju?!"

ya dia panik sekarang, mari lupakan Ango. Yosano dengan senang hati mendengarkan apa pun yang dibicarakan ranpo kepadanya (ciee). Mereka tiba didekat pohon dan sumur itu, mau mendekat, hujan. Terus apa gunanya mereka datang jika pada akhirnya balik lagi.

"Yosano-san"

"Hmm?"

Ranpo menatap kearah Yosano, dengan wajahnya menawan dia membuka mulutnya, Yosano tau ini akan terjadi

"Yosano-san..."

.

.

Ranpo menjeda kata katanya sangat lama

.

.

"Yosano-san, pinjamkan aku jas mu agar aku ngak basah kesana~"

Dengan sedikit helaan nafas, Yosano melepaskan jasnya dan meletaknya di atas kepala ranpo.

"Mari Ranpo-san, kita kesana"

Mereka mulai menginjak tanah yang berlumpur itu, Yosano memeluk Ranpo untuk memastikanya tetap hangat, (lah kok kebalik sih). Makin mendekat dan benar dipohon itu memang ada yang tergantung, Yosano mengeluarkan pisau bedah yang dibawanya entah dari mana untuk jaga jaga, angin mulai bertiup kencang, tubuh yang tergantung itu mulai berayun kencang. Dan ternyata yang tergantung itu adalah

"Bagaimana bisa..."

Diiringi Petir menyabar dengan suara yang sangat keras.

Tbc

A/N :

Yahoi para pembaca yang setia, aku kembali dengan chapter selanjutnya. Agak pendek sih

Sebenarnya nih chapter udah siap jauh jauh hari, tapi apa daya author yang pemalas ini yang terlaluuuuuu malas untuk ngehidupkan laptop (kepanjangan bacotnya) untuk hanya sekedar upload cerita

Seperti biasa thanks yang udah mau baca cerita yang entah lucu ntah ngak ini. Ditunggu comments nya~


End file.
